Heichou wa Maid-sama!
by Mika60
Summary: Her weekly maid service goes SLIGHTLY awry. Modern AU. RivaMika.
1. Part I

**A/N: **Originally written for Day 4 (Theme: Seven Deadly Sins [Sloth + Lust]) of RivaMikaWeek in February 2014.

* * *

**Heichou wa Maid-sama!**

**Summary:** Her weekly maid service goes _slightly_ awry. Modern AU.

* * *

"Wake up, _CEO brat_."

Following the pitiless command, the grating scratch of curtain hooks dragging across metal serves as Mikasa's second morning alarm. The luminous sunlight that proceeds to invade her room provokes her entire frame to shift into first gear – albeit sluggishly.

"Mmm…what the fuck…" A languid stretch allows her knuckles to rub into stubborn eyes, though her body continues its refusal to disengage from the comfort of her mattress. "It's fucking Saturday…"

"If you wanted to sleep in, you shouldn't have scheduled all your maid services to take place on Saturday mornings." A familiar deep voice drenched in sarcasm sounds at the end of her bed. Without her contact lenses or glasses, she can only make out a blurry outline of the speaker's figure. But despite her exhaustion Mikasa is all too aware of who the earlybird guest is, for ever since five months ago, he has been the only other to possess a copy of her apartment keys.

_Scheduling it for Saturday is the only way I actually get to see you, you bastard._ "Whatever, Levi. Just do what I pay you to do." She pretends to throw covers over her head in frustration. Instead of actually revisiting slumber, however, she snatches her office-appropriate red frames from the nightstand and leaves a strategic opening between the folds of her comforter, allowing just enough space for her to spy upon the man moving about the room.

Levi never dons frills or aprons – those are not her fetishes, anyway - only snug, ribbed black tank tops tucked into beige khakis that fasten tightly around his narrow waist, completing a makeshift uniform bearing a color palette that coordinates with the dark hues of his hair. Sometimes the fabric of the top is so thin that she can clearly identify the solid abs beneath, but unfortunately today is not one of those days. The lack of sleeves, however, always showcases the grand spectacles that are his limbs, swathed in staunch muscle just beckoning for her fingers to worship. Mikasa almost giggles at the fact that these mornings have become the sinful highlights of her boring corporate lifestyle, for only now can she successfully pamper herself with reveries where it's just her and the _outrageously_ sexy cleaning man – no – maid, she prefers _maid_.

Said maid turns on the rowdy vacuum next – likely an attempt to wake her up once and for all – before raising his voice above the cacophony.

"I already cleaned the rest of your apartment." The machine glides across her plush carpet with ease as he yells, and she almost whistles at the flexes of his bicep with every push. "As usual, it's a damn filthy zoo."

_I may or may not overdo the mess every week just so you would stay longer._ "Welcome to the life of a bachelorette." Mikasa shouts back a strategic mention of her relationship status, though she is certain that the words will be quite muffled by the time the soundwaves reach his ears. "We're no worse than bachelors." _Other than you, that is_.

All in all, she more than appreciates the fact that Levi is dreadfully tedious with his housework, leaving no spot untouched and no surface unscrubbed. It reminds her of the way she is on the job – steadfast, quick-witted, organized, a total 180 from the relaxed routine she leads at home. And though they definitely do not exist in the same social circles, she can nevertheless envision him by her side, countering her own stubbornness with rugged defiance that further prove how they are – oddly enough - two sides of the same coin. Gradually, her mind also begins to drift towards the more explicit facets of her thoughts, where they spoil one another night after night with the stimulating pleasures of the flesh. Under the shelter of her coverlet, one hand mindlessly wanders down to her nude, moist center, while the other inserts itself into the limited space between her silk nightgown and breasts. _Dangerous moves, Mikasa, considering he is in the room with you._ The worry only flickers for an instant before it coasts away as a forgotten thought.

Previous to any further venture, however, the vacuum abruptly stops.

Her eyes dart to where Levi now stands in the corner, leaning down to retrieve something from the floor before it succumbs to the force of the appliance. She blushes when she observes his fingers curling around the familiar waistband of red satin panties – clean and tossed there on purpose by her the previous night – however only disappointment remains when he proceeds to fold the underwear nonchalantly and place it atop her basket of laundry, its colorful contents already arranged in neat piles by him while she was still asleep. Just before he returns to cleaning the carpet, however, he clears his throat to give a rather momentous statement.

"Satin always feels better than cotton or silk, in my opinion."

Mikasa gasps, and fingers trail deep between both legs again as she imagines him removing the shimmering fabric from her – with just his mouth. A part of her is tempted to ask what he thinks of finding absolutely nothing underneath instead, as it is her current state, but she bites a loose tongue and focuses on pleasuring herself first. After all, no matter what the fantasy's circumstances are, she knows from past experience that it will be his name she moans every time another orgasm hits.

_If my brother, or staff, or girlfriends knew how much I got off to my damn maid…_She almost slaps a palm into her face at the imagined reactions, but both of her hands are too occupied to extend anywhere else.

The vacuum noises stop again, returning the room to a more permanent silence this time, and Mikasa swallows a groan that nearly escapes at the same moment. Unfortunately for her, concealing the sounds of her imminent climax is now impossible, but her fingers remain in place, ready to continue their work as soon as he departs.

Instead of leaving her at peace, however, Levi walks over to the side of the bed, looming above her hidden form like Big Brother ready to catch someone red-handed.

"…what…what exactly are you waiting for?" She questions nervously as she stares straight into the crotch of his khakis from the opening, hoping that the heaviness of her breathing isn't too detectable at this distance.

"You're still _on_ the bed, brat."

"So?"

"My last task is always to make the bed." His voice grows impatient, and understandably so. "Do you want me to wrap you in your own goddamn duvet?"

"_You're_ the maid, Levi." On impulse, she retorts a risky provocation. "Just work your magic."

"Fine."

Without warning, he flips her coverlet open, leaving her entirely exposed in the luster of sunlight and the scrutiny of his gaze. Mikasa yelps at the spontaneous deed, for there is absolutely no time to revoke her hands from her bust or the overflow of moisture down below. By now her body is twisted in an immodest position, skin shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. And with every part of her wholly frozen in the moment, she can only look up at him through her lens – and with a mortified gaze.

Interest sparks within azure eyes as Levi regards the unexpected, carnal display he has just unveiled, and the ghost of a smirk visits his expression before it twitches away. The next thing she knows, he is climbing over her like a sleek leopard, the hardness of his body now tantalizingly close as he traps her within the makeshift cage of his limbs and his stare. One feral palm quickly bunches into the ebony tresses spread across her pillow, and the other hand treks in an unseen journey towards places she had only fantasized for him to access. Those calloused digits soon push upon her own guilty fingers and drive them into a circular motion, putting even more indulgent pressure upon where euphoria had already built halfway. Out of instinct, the hand tending to her breast dashes out to grip his arm, almost desperate to begin worshiping the musculature that had tempted her for too long.

"I should have you know that I _own_ the entire cleaning service, brat. So I am no mere maid." He leans down, clarifying his true status with husky breaths caressing her throat. "And you-you're the _only_ customer I still tend to myself."

At the knowledge of special treatment her hips buck against his wantonly, while both long legs bend around his waist and become airborne without any kind of sensible instruction. "…and why…is that?"

"Because I know you are hopelessly lazy outside of your job." His outtakes of air transition into kisses that voyage from the back of her ear all the way down to the middle of her breasts, with one word spoken in between each sensual peck. "And. Everything. About. You. Is. Too. Damn. Dirty."

"Why don't you clean _me_ up, then?" Mikasa squeezes her eyes shut as she growls the request, downright consumed by this manifestation of all her recent dreams.

"Oh trust me, I will." With expertise, two of Levi's fingers teasingly draw the thin straps of her nightgown over her shoulders, while his other hand moves away from her core to push the silky hem above her elevated hip. Soon after, there is the erotic sound of a zipper coming undone – and she almost comes undone herself.

"But as much as I hate to, _Mikasa_, I would also have to get dirty first."

[Fin (?)]

* * *

**A/N:** As usual, I'm toying with the idea of a continuation. Do leave a review whether you desire one or not ;)


	2. Part II

**A/N: **Originally written for Day 4 (Theme: Daffodils/Narcissus [Prosperity]) of RivaMikaWeek in June 2014.

* * *

**Heichou wa Maid-Sama! (Part II)**

**Summary:** Her weekly maid service _continues_ to go awry. Modern AU.

* * *

From her facedown position upon the mattress, Mikasa Ackerman waits with strained patience.

What has confined her in such an irritated state is not the pleasant soreness between her thighs, or the array of pale bruises found even in the most unmentionable places throughout her body, and _absolutely _not the graphic memory of her _cleaning man_ – out of all people - steering her into stages of ecstasy she never imagined possible. No, what bothers her right now is the fact that in his personal compulsion to always stay hygienic, said cleaning man had immediately headed to her shower after satisfying their mutual lust, without even a question of whether she wanted to join in as well.

But of course, Mikasa will never admit such a thing.

And so when Levi finally emerges from the steamy adjacent room, she forces herself to overlook the towel loosely hanging from his waist and the various marks she had also left all over the rest of his sculpted form. Instead, her one exposed eye directs a biting glare right at his face, and the tone that accompanies her single question – though not the one she _actually _wants to ask - is one of contempt.

"Did I ever say you could use my shower?"

Arching one eyebrow, Levi slicks his wet hair back with disinterest, and to Mikasa's chagrin, the flutter in her stomach immediately shifts its tormenting sensation southward, calling her fatigued loins back to life again. The feeling only amplifies as he makes predatory steps towards the bed, and she swallows hard when he plops down into the open space merely millimeters from her skin, brazenly lying parallel with her figure while still in his unclothed state. The few droplets of water that hadn't been wiped from his body now begin to soak into her topsheet, but considering how much of their sweat had already stained her entire bed not too long ago, a tad more fluid is barely a matter of concern.

"I can scrub the tub again, if that's what you want." Leaning in, he mutters sarcastically into the curve joining her bare neck and shoulder, and every word spidercrawls across her most sensitive nerves. "But let me guess: you're actually irritated because I cleaned up before you instead of _with_ you, right?"

His intuition shocks her, for she never even hinted at that inner desire of showering with him after their lustful session – the lost opportunity of which now serves as the deepest root of her annoyance. Predicting the flush that will soon veil her entire face, Mikasa can only bury her head into the mass of pillows, hoping that by some miracle, she will do a better job at hiding those uncontrollable cravings than before – and that this time, he will actually accept her feigned indifference as truth.

Levi's amused snort, unfortunately, is quick indication of how futile her efforts will always remain, and the quick peck he proceeds to place upon her shoulder offers no consolation.

"So tell me, CEO brat – how long have you fantasized about what we just did?" Another question, another tease – and this one triggers even more tangible thoughts, since the events he speaks of actually occurred. Against her cushioned disguise, she frowns at his choice to return to that godforsaken nickname, for the memory of him groaning her_ real_ name in passion is still fresh on her mind.

Rolling her shoulders in an attempt at staying firm – and to shake off his most recent kiss – Mikasa turns to face him again, though she still obscures most of her features underneath a chaotic mass of hair.

"Don't think so highly of yourself." Insinuating that undeniable contrast in their occupations, the mockery ends up harsher than she intended – but her need for sufficient retaliation trumps all else in the heated moment. "That _won't_ happen again."

"Oh?" He scoffs with both offense and doubt. "Shall I remind you then that I still have_ six_ Saturdays remaining on our housekeeping contract?"

The taunting tone incites her to rise upon her elbows, not caring for how her breasts are fully exposed in such a position. "Shall I remind _you_ that as customer, I have the right to request for another maid?"

"Stop referring to me as your damn maid." Levi's gaze briefly pauses upon her supple flesh, the mounds still spotted with ample evidence of his earlier ministrations, before lifting to regard her head-on. "Again, _I'm_ the one who calls the shots about who gets assigned where."

"Then consider our contract terminated, effective immediately."

As soon as she delivers the business speak usually saved for the most antagonistic of office meetings, Mikasa falls back into the comfort of her memory foam, its material still vaguely embossed with the outline of her resting figure. In any standard situation, such language from her would have rendered the other party flabbergasted, but the opponent this time is just as brash and unpredictable as her, and she knows whatever tactics he keeps underneath his sleeve – or rather, towel – can prove fatal.

Before her thought even finishes, she already feels that first raid upon her susceptible defenses.

"Is that really…" Brushing aside her hair, his lips initiate a serene yet unyielding charge upon the nape of her neck. "…what you want?

With that, his hand shoves away the comforter still covering the majority of her torso, and those drugging kisses move downward along her spine, blessing each concealed vertebra with its own reward. Closely behind, a strand of his wet hair trails the exact same path upon her skin, causing her to hiss with frustrated pleasure.

"This is…not a fair…negotiation…" Her back arches helplessly into his mouth, each bend an implicit cry for more. Meanwhile, he remains oblivious to her protests until arriving at her tailbone, and his teeth inscribe a gentle dent upon the sensitive area before he mumbles an ultimatum.

"And when did I ever say I wanted to negotiate?"

For once, she ends up on the speechless side, but just as her body and mind prepare themselves for the same thorough surrender as earlier in the day, the distinct ringtone of an epic overture performed on piano interrupts.

"Dammit." Climbing over her to reach for the far nightstand – he had apparently left his phone there before starting his cleaning session in the morning – Mikasa can only watch as Levi foregoes all his previous objectives and falls back into a lying position next to her, both hands scrambling to silence the boisterous melody.

Unfortunately, she finds that she now feels more exasperated than before, as her entire frame had been turned into a bundle of volatile nerves by him. However, as she observes Levi frowning at his phone screen before deciding to take the call, a lightswitch clicks on in her head, and she elects to perform a very basic step in succeeding at her usual profession.

_Transform all opportunities into advantageous situations._

"It's me." To her side, Levi begins his unwanted conversation. "What is it, Erwin?"

_Erwin?_ The name has a peculiar familiarity in her personal rolodex, but rather than focusing on it, she begins to snake towards her preoccupied opponent, twisting in place until her head relocates to a spot right next to his towel-clad hip.

"…you want to talk about the franchising plans _now_?" Back towards the headboard, Levi does not make any attempts to hide his impatience towards the caller, but his expression turns even more incredulous once he discovers her unexpected position.

_What are you—_He starts the hushed utterance, but the words lodge in his throat when she begins to unwrap the soft material shielding his thighs - all while holding a wicked smirk. Soon enough, the terrycloth falls away, exposing his twitching member to her full scrutiny, and she dodges smoothly as he lunges his free arm forward in a frantic attempt to shove her aside. In the end, however, even that effort from him seems halfhearted at best.

_Good luck with your negotiations._ Mikasa finally responds to his interrogation with meticulous enunciation, ensuring that he comprehends the weight of each silent syllable. And as his eyes gradually widen in shock at her audacity, she dives with purpose towards her prize.

The instant her tongue makes contact with his engorged tip, Levi releases a lengthy gasp that nearly escalates into a howl. Grinning, she follows the maiden action closely with a calculated swirl, drawing a series of cracked breaths from him next.

"Huh?" Whatever is declared on the other side of the phone suddenly recovers his attention. "No—no, I'm…I'm…_fuc-_fine. _Just keep talking_."

Utilizing her hand, she elevates the shaft slightly before licking him from root to tip, savoring the musky taste that blends rather nicely with the scent of her own bodywash. Barely an hour ago, this part of him had been pumping into her at outlandish velocity, compelling her to relinquish all control and satisfying the pent up urges she had hidden away since the first day he walked into her apartment. But now, she is more than happy to take over the driver's seat, for the execution of her payback is one without any clause for mercy.

When she finally swallows him entirely, sliding taste buds over every swollen blood vessel, his sentences devolve into complete incoherence.

"Yes, yes…that funding distri…distribution plan feels _good_—I mean, feels right. _So_ fucking right…"

The rambled phrases are nothing short of amusing, though a certain comprehension of the cleaning man's exact circumstances – in a business sense - also begins to surface in the back of Mikasa's mind. When she gazes towards his face, however, she forgets it all again, for there is utter fulfillment in watching how Levi's eyelids are quivering with stupor and how his neck is now stretching back to its absolute limits.

"Fine, Erwin. As long as…I _ah…_I get final say in who gets tapped to run…each of the future branches…"

Within the cavern of her mouth, she detects the initial emergence of salty fluid, and her hands swiftly move to their next destinations – one massaging the delicate sacs dangling beneath while the other rakes nails across his hard abdomen. _Don't hold back,_ she commands mentally, _Act dirty for me, Mr. Clean._

"Yes, to sign the papers…I'm _coming_…I mean _I'll come_…_to your office on Monday_." Her triple offensive causes his entire body to spasm, and his hips lurch wildly from the bed in a lewd premonition of his speech. "I will come…"

In her concentration, Mikasa fails to identify the conclusiveness of those latest words. And just as she thinks his last tier of walls are succumbing to her artillery of exploits, she feels hands grip ahold of both her arms prior to dragging her entire body upward, detaching that most efficient weapon from ever actually finishing off its target.

Before she can object, she is already seated upon his lap and staring straight down into a duo of accusatory azure orbs, while strong limbs trap her in a kneeling position against his seated one. Levi's phone is nowhere to be seen – likely just tossed onto the ground in his haste – but her breasts are pressing into his hardened chest, and the shaft she had made such effort to work up now rests between their lower bellies, moist with her saliva and ready for its own method of reprisal. Without hesitation, he shifts so that the tiny, sensitive nub between her legs comes into direct contact with his throbbing flesh, and she can only tremble when he begins a provocative sliding movement that stirs the beginning stages of a now-familiar euphoria.

"Do you realize…what you just did?" Despite the tease from his lower half, his tone is as blunt as she had ever heard it.

"Helped you become rich, perhaps?" She tries to maintain composure in between uncontrollable whimpers, but the sight of Levi's lethal eyes alone breaks down the majority of her barriers. "I heard that a key cleaning service acquisition was giving Smith Investments a headache…should've realized that it was yours. Maybe you don't need my advice, but I know…I know Erwin's company fairly well, and from all I have been told - they are a trustworthy bunch…"

He continues to stare at her coolly, but calloused palms move with near stealth around her buttocks, massaging the tight muscles before lifting them just enough for his member to slip underneath. At the suggestive act Mikasa gulps again, for she knows that the imminent now draws near – and in their ongoing duel, the ultimate victor will likely always remain ambiguous.

"I'm sure you seemed _much_ more agreeable than usual to Erwin's terms just now." She speaks her final peace as quickly as she can manage, hoping to squeeze in one last bit of supremacy before they revisit the frenzied state that already unraveled them both once earlier. "Take it from my experience, Levi, sometimes you have to surrender a little when discussing business."

"Surrender, huh…" He whispers into her lips right as she feels herself being stretched open down below. "Then let's see which one of us will be waving a white flag this time, _Mikasa_."

Before she can respond again, the rest of the world utterly disintegrates from her awareness, for he has embedded himself completely within her once more. The consequent episode is a muddled chorus of vocalizations, each coinciding with the cadenced rise and fall of her body against his. Though his hands are still attached to her rear, she has complete command of the speed and angle that prove most gratifying for them both, and soon, Mikasa discovers full appreciation in the unconventional perspective of him writhing under her – rather than the other way around. The marks he had already left upon her neck and breasts now deepen in color as he offers attention to the exact same patterns again, and each spot becomes not only a symbol of their desire, but also a vessel for the indecipherable words Levi now buries into her skin. Even in her trance, she is curious as to whether he speaks of anything outside of curses, but she knows that this is certainly not the time to ask. Instead, she concentrates entirely on building that delightful tension between them, riding through each surging wave of rapture with indulgent enthusiasm.

Their mutual journey towards climax proves much shorter than the first time around – he had already been close, after all - but the summit of pleasure this time seems twice as spectacular as the last. The moans are louder, the sighs far more struggled, and the explosions in her brain now set off extra rounds of carnal bliss. During that last cycle of thrashing hips, one of her hands buries itself within his hair, while the other tears desperately at her bleached sheets out of pure reflex. Only when she releases a final, resounding cry of his name does she actually begin a gradual descent from the unprecedented high, but the rest of her body continues to cling onto him like a velvet glove.

_Shit, I'm basically grabbing onto the white flag…have I lost?_ When Mikasa finally realizes the godforsaken color both below their heaving forms and within her grasp, she cannot help but wonder whether Levi will claim triumph on that fact alone. But right then and there, she feels him reach back and clutch that very hand of hers, purposefully linking their fingers within his own fist of bunched fabric – as if declaring a joint surrender. She marvels at this unexpected connection, and in that moment, she realizes that despite all outward differences, the friction between them somehow also neutralizes all their strengths and weaknesses, molding a balance that may actually allow them to build a proper relationship deeper than physical lust.

_Fuck, am I actually falling-_

"Fuck." Levi barges into her thoughts with the same curse, and just as she thinks he will verbalize an identical realization, he manages to disappoint.

"Now I need another shower."

Sighing, she can only punch his chest weakly. "Damn you, Levi…"

"What? Now you can join me like you wanted before, right?" He nudges her backward upon his lap, and to her surprise, fingers proceed to brush her unkempt hair behind one ear with care. Gone are the mischievous, icy eyes that only sought to defeat her – instead, she finds renewed comfort in how they share a gentle kiss just before chasing each other into her bathroom, how he adjusts the water to be the ideal temperature before guiding her in, and how he locks her in an embrace underneath their personal shelter of artificial rain, not rushing to clean anything – or anyone - despite his evident habits.

"CEO brat…" Levi mumbles into the side of her neck after an extended period of time.

"Hm?"

"I do trust your advice about Smith." He states with sincerity. "Thanks."

Her heart can't help but swell at his gratitude, especially since she didn't think he had taken her seriously at all. "Oh…of course."

"On that note - you should stop thinking of me as just a damn maid now, don't you think?"

This time, she nearly laughs at her lover's pride, but Mikasa maintains a semi-serious tone, for she knows there is a double act of recognition in his request. "Not until you actually sign those papers with Erwin on Monday – and not until you stop thinking of me just as a damn CEO."

"Fine. And what about us? And _our_ contract?"

Molding herself flush against his body, she elicits him to moan in the most delicious way before tugging his head upward.

"I'll be extending that contract…" She divulges after the first of many wet kisses. "…due to satisfactory performance."

[Fin (?)]  
(Because I don't think I can resist writing about Erwin's expressions when he meets Levi in-person on Monday)

* * *

**A/N:** "Prosperity" comes from the fact that Levi's about to become a very rich man via Erwin for simply being good at what he does.  
(…as in good at _running a cleaning _service. Get your heads out of the gutter O_O)

Please leave a review (Even if short)! Your feedback is, as always, much appreciated :)


	3. Part III

**A/N: **Originally written for Day 4 (Theme: ZUMANITY [Smut Day]) of RivaMikaWeek Cycle 4 in December 2014/January 2015.

* * *

**Heichou wa Maid-Sama!**

**Summary:** Modern AU. Her weekly maid service goes awry…this time on a day other than Saturday, and in a place far more perilous than her home.

* * *

"…If either party is found to be in breach of this Agreement, the offending party will indemnify the offended party for any legal fees accrued as a result of the breach. Lost profits incurred as a result of any such breach…_fuck it all_."

With a groan, Mikasa slams her forehead down upon her mahogany desk, unable to read through any more of the seven pages being held between slackening fingers. A part of her wants to play tug-of-war with her hands and see which side of the papers will split apart first, but she knows that the either party involved in this dull contract will probably not find torn documents very amusing.

It's Thursday afternoon, and the CEO of Ackerman Consultants is dreadfully bored in her high-rise office.

"I need a nap." She mumbles to herself before reclining backward in her leather chair, nearly slamming both knees on the underside of the desk when she elevates long legs in relaxation. The flexible material she rests against is far from comfortable, but it has been a hellish week, and Mikasa's body no longer cares for the minor details or the fact that the sun is still shining brightly against her windows. No matter how spectacular the view of the city's other high rises proves to be, by now every visible perspective seems redundant, whether she is appreciating it from right against the glass or back in her seat. Before long, her eyelids are drifting shut, and her mind finally stops reciting business speak.

_The door to her office clicks open, and in walks the man of her dreams – not a dashing knight or a charming prince , but a casually-dressed mailman, here to deliver the signed contracts affirming the biggest business deal she has made to date._

_"Congratulations." The smiling, middle-aged lad hands her the envelope, and Mikasa practically robs him of it with desperate hands._

_"_Thank you_, Mr. Mailman." Once acquired, she squeezes the flat object to her chest like a most precious commodity, shutting both eyes at the immense joy and pride she feels at the achievement._

_"Who are you calling 'mailman,' CEO brat?" _

_The sardonic voice startles her beyond measure, and Mikasa's eyes snap open to not the mailman but her maid, posing with a mop as if midway through cleaning her office floor – and wearing nothing but a pair of green boxers._

_"Le—Levi." She traces the now-familiar muscles of his torso, outright failing at the attempt to _not_ appreciate every rise and depression. "What are you…what are you _doing_ here?"_

_Looking thoroughly offended, he tosses the mop to the ground before sauntering over, eventually trapping her still-seated form between his forearms and bathing her in his fresh scent. _

_"I'm the fucking man of your dreams, aren't I, Miss Ackerman?"_

"…Miss Ackerman…Miss Ackerman?"

She nearly stumbles out of her chair, mind already reacting to the intercom's echoes before her body parts are fully functional. There is drool at the corner of her mouth, and her face is flush with embarrassment, but even worse is another area of down below, where the combination of the dream and some vivid memories from a few days ago has prompted a very _particular_ sensation to emerge.

Mikasa groans again, frustrated that she cannot possibly relieve anything while still on the job. The last clear memory she has of him is an intense bout of sex in her shower last Saturday– so enjoyable that she _nearly_ labeled it lovemaking – but when she awakened to an empty bed and a note reading nothing other than "Washed the sheets." She spent the next five days cursing his callousness and lack of communication.

_Damn that man. Damn him and all his damn cleaning supplies._

"Sorry, Mina. I'm here." Flinging the thoughts aside like that imagined mop, she manages to stretch enough to press the receiver button. "What's the matter?"

"Mr. Erwin Smith of Smith Investments is here." The secretary announces, completely unaware of her chief's disheveled state. "He knows that he doesn't have an appointment, but he was having lunch in the neighborhood and wanted to say hello."

_Erwin?_ Mikasa pauses, forehead scrunching with confusion – though respectable, this is an experienced man who constantly operates with an agenda, and she wonders if the impromptu visit is merely another ploy towards something more. Nevertheless, she knows that she has always intimidated him in her own manner - often rendering any schemes worthless - and thus there is little to fear.

"That's fine. Have him wait for me in the conference room." She affirms and removes a hairbrush from her drawer, needing to ensure that a proper appearance is still part of that intimidation. A few wrinkles remain on her white silk blouse and burgundy pencil skirt from all the earlier shifting, but they are barely visible once she stands tall again, fully confident in her dark red pumps.

_Ready to roll_.

* * *

Minutes later, Mikasa follows Mina's footsteps to the main conference room, acknowledging her diligent employees as she passes their cubicles and offices. Though young, she still upholds the reputation of a good superior – even to workers twice her age. And here at the company, she retains esteem by being both generous and tough as nails. Moreover, she knows that everything from the state of her office to her walking posture is under constant scrutiny, and so she makes an effort to keep herself organized while at work, leaving no room for doubts or criticisms against her authority.

_Absolutely _no more_ fantasizing during work hours_. She vows as Mina directs her through the final doorway before returning on the path they came. Immediately, energy infuses itself into her voice, allowing it to resound with confidence even during the initial greeting.

"Erwin! Long time no…"

_Two_ well-dressed people, not one, enter into her line of sight.

"…see."

The arm she raises for a handshake halts in midair, and Mikasa practically gawks at the dark-haired man seated next to the blond investment mogul along the mammoth table. For a second, he is almost unrecognizable in his black, vested suit and white collared shirt, one leg crossing over the other in a formal pose. But the azure of his beady eyes is the same shade she has locked onto in her bed and in her shower and god-knows-where-else-in-her-condo – only now, there is cool detachment rather than lust swimming within.

"Mikasa, always a pleasure." Erwin stands and grasps her outreached hand, seemingly not noticing its frozen state even as he becomes the only one doing any _actual_ shaking. "I was dining with my new client here just a block away, and he mentioned being acquainted with you also. Quite a small world, I must say."

"Yes…hello, Levi." She acknowledges with underlying disdain, screaming inside for her brain to quit flashing thoughts of _He wears that suit and tie very well_ and _I might actually feel disappointed if he takes everything off._

"Mikasa." Levi simply nods in return. To her horror, that brief action is all her rebellious mind needs to start replaying every single moment where he uttered her name the previous Saturday – or worse yet, _moane_d it. With each additional instance, that bothersome sensation within her core increases in fervor and weakens her knees, forcing her to plop down in the closest seat rather than her standard position at the table's front end. To her relief, the cotton of her pencil skirt at least stretches appropriately, not even requiring her to smooth it over once settled.

"You know of Levi's new venture, then, yes?" Erwin also returns to his chair, albeit with much more poise, and dives straight into business as usual.

"I do." She focuses her stare on the taller man, using the opportunity to make a direct retaliation against her other visitor. "And I'm not surprised, considering that he is quite a good mai-quite _ambitious_."

A grin overcomes Erwin's face, but he makes no other sign of possibly noticing her intentional slip-up. Behind him, however, she spies Levi's visible reactions at her stunt – first disbelief, then a controlled sort of vehemence.

"Indeed. And that ambition is exactly what I invested in." Erwin swivels slightly in his companion's direction, though not enough to actually see his expressions. "Levi, have you considered hiring Mikasa's team as consultants? That could be quite a beneficial step to take…"

"I won't need to hire her team." Levi states mildly, disparaging eyes never wavering from her face.

Mikasa is taken aback by the response, but before she can retort with sarcasm, he delivers another critical blow.

"Because she has already serviced me quite well on her own."

Blood instantly boils throughout her insides at the double entendre, causing not only her cheeks but also her entire body to flush. The memory of Levi writhing beneath her as he attempted a coherent phone conversation – with Erwin, ironically enough – is still all too clear, and within her closed mouth, her tongue is suddenly doing the strangest of dances, as if desiring a reenactment.

_Damn you…_ The same thought from before repeats again, and she can now practically feel the heat emanating from their mutual stare.

"Ah, good." The third party's deep voice continues to sound between them, apparently unfazed. "If you have already joined in, Mikasa, I feel even more confident in my partnership with him."

"You know me, Erwin." She forces a smile. "I only respond to those who can actually keep up with me."

"High praise from a woman who seldom gives it. You must have made _quite_ the impression, Levi."

"Tch, I always aim to please."

"Dare I say that the pleasure belonged to us _both_?"

The bantering between all of them had been like a tennis match, traveling back-and-forth at increasing velocity without a moment's rest. But at her latest – and possibly most daring - statement, Erwin finally falls completely silent for an extended period of time. When Mikasa wrestles her eyes away from Levi's to assess the situation, she observes the slightest smirk forming from the typically serious man's lips.

"Well, I seem to have forgotten about an internal meeting back at my offices, so I'm afraid I must cut my visit short." Erwin suddenly rises, rebuttoning his blazer along the way. Before she can join him out of courtesy, the entrepreneur is already opening the conference room door, rejecting both her intention to escort him and Levi's attempt to follow with a wave of his hand.

"I am guessing you two haven't seen each other since…Saturday? So you should catch up." He points a few times towards the ground before exiting the room. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

Now standing side-by-side with her opponent, Mikasa realizes that in this particular game, the referee has actually claimed victory.

"He knows everything, doesn't he?" She sighs dejectedly, wondering if their secret can still stay under wraps from this point on.

"Well, if he didn't realize before, he _certainly_ knows now."

"Erwin is excellent at his job because he can read people better than anyone else in this business." Thinking back to her own inability to maintain composure throughout, she corrects him. "He probably knew…as soon as I walked into the room."

With a scoff, Levi glances up at her. "If that's the case, then perhaps we _should_ 'catch up?'"

* * *

The walk back to her office feels unusually long, but she pretends to be a dedicated tour guide the whole way, introducing him to the various departments and ignoring the appreciative looks being tossed at her companion by male and female employees alike.

During the few moments without any others present, Levi stands unnecessarily close, practically breathing down her neck as she attempts to speak with a sustained tone. The almost-contact only makes the journey feel even more torturous, and it takes all of Mikasa's will to not simply grab his wrist and drag him into a storage closet.

At last, they manage to find complete privacy within her office. When she pretends to be in no hurry, wandering over to the computer to check her inbox first and foremost, she hears admiration in his voice for the first time all day.

"So spotless and organized..." Levi marvels as he moves across the floor in figure 8's, inspecting every nook and cranny of the generous space. "_Much_ better than your place."

Despite her resistance, a sense of pride bubbles within. "Believe it or not, I actually try to make things presentable in public."

"Good." He states matter-of-factly without facing her. "Because I actually thought you were a lost cause."

_He _still_ doesn't realize that I only make extra messes at home so he would stay longer_. Mikasa rolls her eyes and stands up, arms folded impudently as she finds the opposite edge of her desk to lean against. In this safer haven she is finally comfortable, and so begins a long overdue interrogation that she couldn't enact before.

"You have _some_ nerve, Levi." As if on the favorable side of a negotiation, she goes directly for the jugular. "Not returning my calls for almost a week and then showing up like this, with _Erwin_ of all people?"

There is a pause before he turns around, eyes narrowing with displeasure. "I was busy modifying and finalizing the franchising plans with him." The defensiveness in his voice permeates every syllable. "In case you forgot, _Mikasa_, you and your damn distractions last time made me agree to terms I never should've allowed, and we didn't end up settling on the contract terms until today."

The memory of her daring act emerges once more, and Mikasa has to hold back a smug snort at the ironic disapproval in Levi's expression. Against the sunlight coming through the floor-to-ceiling windows, she thinks she even sees his body twitch, but the moment passes as quickly as it arrived.

"That's your _own _fault, not mine." She raises her neck in pretend accusation. "Plus, the fact that you're here now means you're looking for distractions again, aren't you? Well, I have far too much to do, and this is neither the time nor the place-"

It takes only a few large strides for Levi to reach her, and she almost yelps when his arms land at her sides, palms gluing themselves to the surface of the desk. Instinctively, her hands dart upward to grasp his shoulders, though even she isn't sure if they intend to shove him away or pull him closer. In this moment he almost feels taller, imposing upon her personal space with the same bottled-up frustration that she has endured. And even though he is still clothed – unlike the maid Levi in her recent dream – the desire between her legs is pooling at a much quicker pace than ever before.

"Is that what you think I see you as? A distraction?" He hisses, eyelids heavy with unreadable emotion as one hand moves to caress her thigh. "Is that…what I am to you?"

_No._ She tries to not think about how hot his fingers feel even through her skirt. "Yes."

The word is nothing more than a provocation, and the next second he is kissing her, pressing their lips together in an anxious yet tender choreography. They soon fall into a sustained rhythm, where each of his inhales begins to engulf her gasps, as if she were the source of his last breath.

When they finally pull apart eons later, Levi rests his forehead against hers, eyes squinting in a frown.

"How about now, brat?" His tone is winded but still bearing its customary tease.

Between the rises and falls of her chest, Mikasa can only stammer. "Still…still a distraction…but with bene…benefits."

He hastily leans in again, planting another elongated kiss that leaves her lightheaded. This time, her arms shift to wrap themselves around his neck, holding him desperately close as his mouth breaks from hers to traverse downward. Even when teeth start to plant sensual marks upon the most delicate areas along her throat, she finds herself barely concerned about the scarves she will likely need to wear for the next few days.

Down below, she detects the hand upon her thigh commencing its own journey, descending to the skirt hem before proceeding upward again – this time sneaking beneath the fabric and between her legs. Before long, she feels Levi's thumb hooking over her underwear, a lone digit sliding sensuously along her wetness with little urgency. When he begins to drag it up and down, scraping the rough texture of his nail directly against her swollen bud, the sensation sends a series of shudders throughout Mikasa's frame.

"And now?" His mouth releases her neck to inquire, though his thumb continues its hypnotic ministrations.

She can only whimper with pleasure, knowing that's all the answer he needs. But when he moves to unbutton her blouse with his free hand, whatever logic still lingering in her head suddenly raises alarm.

"Wait, the door-" Mikasa shoves the palm passing over her torso away, eyes wide with warning. A part of her rationalizes that she should probably be more concerned about the happenings _under her skirt_, but there is still no desire to immobilize him there.

"I already locked it when I came in." The look Levi returns is nearly incredulous.

"…of course you did."

Before her sentence even concludes, his previously thwarted hand begins to untuck her blouse from her skirt's waistband, dragging silky material bit by bit out of its confines.

"Wa—wait. _Wait another fucking second_." She slaps his wrist this time, gripping it to inhibit his actions temporarily. Then, she leans backward on the desk, stretching her unrestricted arm towards the intercom button at the far corner.

Right before she activates the device, however, Levi shadows her movements, slanting his body fully over hers without removing the rogue hand still teasing her down below. Glaring at the fiery eyes that now loom above, Mikasa is too flabbergasted to protest, but the daring side of her actually releases him before activating the audio channel.

"Mina – this meeting might take a while." Somehow, she stays collected throughout the half-lie, even as his newly-freed fingers pluck open the buttons of her blouse and the front clasp of her bra. With each gradually exposed passage of flesh, his lips provide an additional service, bestowing every bit of bare skin with more sets of kisses.

Mikasa feels her spine automatically arch into each dizzying contact, and she forces back a strangled gasp before continuing the orders to her secretary.

"…please reschedule all my appointments…for the rest of the day."

"You don't have any more for today, Miss Ackerman."

"Well, _perfect then_. Thank you-" His tongue captures a nipple, and she practically slams her hand on the same button to disconnect. Unfortunately, her arm loses control when she tries to retract it, and the limb slides wildly across the wood, sending everything from papers to paperweights – and almost her computer monitor - tumbling to the ground.

Levi's movements suddenly cease, and she releases a confused groan at the unwanted intermission – a vexation that multiplies when he returns to a standing position.

"We can't do this here. You'll make too much of a mess."

The anxiety almost sounds like a joke, but as it comes from his warped mind, Mikasa knows that it's not. _Now? You're playing up your maid tendencies _NOW_?_ She nearly screams in frustration.

When his one thumb threatens to depart her throbbing center, however, she scrambles to point at another location to salvage her needs. By simple logic, it would have been the couch at the other end of the room, but the more audacious side of her somehow dominates the final decision.

"There."

Levi twists his neck in her intended direction, and there is an elongated pause as he gapes at the superb afternoon view from the 52nd floor. When their eyes meet again, Mikasa almost laughs at the level of shock he exhibits, for it's a thousand times more severe than when he first discovered her pleasuring herself in his presence.

"What-_against the fucking glass_?"

"Close, Levi." She finally sits up, using an index finger to tilt his chin skyward before issuing her challenge.

"_Fuck me against the glass_."

The order sparks something fervent within him, and before long he is kissing her again, all the while towing her towards the chosen spot. With lips continuously sealed the entire journey, they divest one another of almost every piece of clothing, from her blouse and pumps near her desk to his shirt &amp; belt closer to the window frames. As Mikasa expected, the removal of his proper attire is somewhat regrettable - but when his muscular chest finally crowds her nude figure into the cool surface, creating a stimulating series of frictions from both sides, she is the one rushing to shove down his slacks.

"Hold…hold on." He requests, retrieving a small, square package from his pocket before he lets her succeed.

She glances at him appreciatively. "You came prepared."

Levi raises an eyebrow before jutting his hip forward, teasing the inside of her thigh with the bulging fabric of – to her vague amusement - _green_ boxers. "Now that I will be running my own company, I'm trying to have more…foresight."

Mikasa's eyes flutter shut at the lustful torture, and she rotates her entire body around, sliding bare skin against the sensitive swell along the way. When her buttocks grind against his erection in the end, the choked moan of her tormentor is no less than satisfying.

Slowly, both of Levi's hands move up to cup her breasts, shielding them from being completely compressed against the transparent, flat material. As he begins to massage the soft globes, he whispers a final concern. "Don't you think that we might…_distract_ everyone working in those other buildings?"

"These…these are built with privacy glass…I…I am pretty sure…" She tries to remember the correct features, but few things come to mind when the aggravating man is destroying all her coherent thoughts once again.

Said man plants a gentle bite between her neck and shoulder. "I'll take your word for it."

"Want to know something else?" Suddenly recalling a crucial detail, she bends back far enough to rest pillowy lips right against his earlobe. Then, she whispers a phrase that will surely devastate all his thoughts just as much.

"My office is soundproof."

A light groan hums at the back of his throat – surely a preview of what's to come. Mikasa almost protests when his hands release her the next moment, but once she overhears the sound of the packet tearing, followed by the sensation of fabric descending his legs, she smirks. Then, she flattens both palms and forehead against the surface that supports her, bracing for the blissful momentum that will soon immerse them both.

"Don't break the glass, brat." Levi hisses into the back of her neck as he grips her waist.

"I'll just have you clean it up."

Rather than a verbal response, he pushes forward, spreading her open bit by bit and reminding her _exactly_ how every inch of him feels against her ravenous walls. By the time he is completely buried, her hands are almost in fists, clenching to counter the overwhelming sensations that always compromise her judgment.

Breathing heavily, her lover raises his arms, enfolding his own fingers around hers and trapping her upper body more snugly against the window. And as her breaths form temporary spreads of fog upon the glass, his chest heaves against her shoulder blades, coinciding their inhales and exhales.

"_Fuck_, I missed you…"

The admission makes Mikasa grin in relief, but before she can echo the sentiment Levi drags his hips backward, nearly removing himself completely before thrusting again. A yelp escapes her throat, followed by another, and then another – increasing in loudness with each of the subsequent penetrations.

With the sun heating her in one direction and him the other, she feels like she is scalding – combusting both from inside out and outside in. The recurring pressure within her hips cannot be described by mere words, and whenever her eyes flutter open, she feels as if the entire skyline ahead of her is gleaming with the light of all the embers igniting in her brain.

She no longer fears shattering the surface that supports them – instead, Mikasa wonders if they might actually melt it.

Gradually, her name begins to fall from his lips, first in whispers and then escalating into the most sensual moans. The speed at which their hips slam into each other also surges, as if fueled by the volume of their combined voices. Almost clumsily, one of his hands slides across her abs before delving downward. Rather than just a thumb this time, he teases the exposed pearl with three fingers, rolling and flickering it at erratic rhythms.

She nearly slides to the ground, legs completely jellified by the latest conduct, but his body does not waver in its rear support. So she chooses to scream her pleasure, no longer caring how much it will echo within this previously consecrated space, where she dared not to even fulfill herself.

"Levi…_yes_…there…right _there_…!"

The call seems to uninhibit something within him as well, and he launches his final series of drives, grinding faultlessly against all the places that obliterate the last of her self-control. Together, they enter into that territory still reserved only for them, where her fantasies and his compulsions somehow culminate into a perfect bliss, shaped by pulsating muscle and amalgamated hearts. Even with her eyes squeezed shut, Mikasa can still sense the outlines of the neighboring buildings, each taking on a new radiance that shines through all her barriers.

_Damn, what a magnificent view_.

When they fully collapse against the glass, sweaty skin smearing the existing handprints and fog remnants even further, Levi manages to murmur a final reassurance into her neck.

"You are never my distraction, brat." His lips peck at her soft skin. "Everything else is."

* * *

They enjoy each other again a while later on the couch, making love – she now knows she can dub this session that – languidly, with more patience and passion that build up to the same remarkable ecstasy. When she gathers Levi into her arms at the end, pressing his nose carefully against her throat, he inhales her scent deeply a few times before speaking.

"I want to hire your team to consult, Mikasa. And I want to have dinner together – _tonight_."

The offers – moreso the latter one - make her blush, and she runs gentle fingers through his damp mass of hair.

"Deal. But what if I want more than tonight? And more than just Saturdays?"

The response comes with no hesitation. "I can certainly arrange that."

Mikasa grins, thoroughly satisfied with the answer. But as she lifts her head to kiss the crown of Levi's head, she notices the skies outside, their darkening conditions exposing something else that finally catches her eye.

"What?" He questions when she begins to rise.

"I was thinking - if this were my condo, I would've asked you to wipe up those smudges." She can't help but snicker a little at the excess of blemishes across their new favorite window panel. "The janitors might get suspicious later since the glass has never been in such a state…but then again, maybe it will just look like Windex residue."

The figure beneath her suddenly freezes.

"Great, now I can't ignore the filth."

* * *

She finally exits the room at 7:30pm, fully-clothed and somehow maintaining an impeccable posture, despite all the sore muscles.

"Good night, Miss Ackerman."

Mina's voice from across the floor almost startles her, but Mikasa knows she shouldn't be too surprised at the secretary's persistence. "Good night, Mina."

"How was your meeting?" With eyes still focused on her computer screen, the girl's question bears no hint of suspicion.

_Thank you, soundproof office._

"Quite successful." She proclaims calmly. "When my guest comes out, please let him know that I will be waiting in the lobby downstairs."

"Certainly. But…what exactly is he still doing in there?"

Heading towards the elevator, Mikasa releases a frustrated sigh.

"_Cleani_—admiring the view from my windows one last time."

_And to think - he's the _fucking_ man of my dreams._

[Fin?]

**A/N: **This _might_ actually be the end! If so, I will miss writing maid!Levi :3

As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
